Te odio Potter
by isa.gutierrz98
Summary: tiempo de los merodeadores, Lily en realidad odia a James? ¿Llegara ser tan orgullosa para no pedir perdón? ¿Lograra ser una suficiente Gryffindor y dejar la cobardía de lado? Pero sobre todo ¿porqué busca desesperadamente a Sirius?


Hola, amo esta pareja James/Lily, simplemente perfectos... Espero les guste

**TE ODIO POTTER.**

Te odio Potter... "_Mentira_" bueno esta bien eso es mentira... Pero es que no entiendo yo... Lily Evans, estudiante de 7 de Hogwarts, prefecta de Gryffindor, Guapa según la mayoría de chicos, pelirroja , ojos verdes, y buen cuerpo ...esté enamorada del idiota de James C. Potter... Es que ni siquiera se que le vi.."_Aja, claro que sabes_" bueno si, si se ... Es el, son sus ojos chocolates, su cabello indomable que me provoca acariciar su cuerpo digno de jugador de Quidditch. Quedo claro, es hermoso pero no sólo eso, también su inteligencia y su sentido del humor, resumido, todo el...  
Y si, se que muchas veces dije que odiaba lo arrogante y estúpido que era, pero eso cambió... Y sumo a las cosas que amo de el.  
También que odiaba a su grupito que se hace llamar los Merodeadores porque eran unos infantiles e inmaduros, pero me di cuenta de muchas cosas sobre ellos, que no sólo eran esos niñitos que yo imaginaba, eran más que eso. Son personas que se apoyan y darían todo por quien quieren. Es que Desde qué me di cuenta de que Remus Lupin (Lunático) era un hombre lobo y Sirius Black (Canuto), James (Cornamenta) y Peter Pettigrew (Colagusano) ((NA maldita rata traicionera ..) eran animagos para ayudar a Remus en la luna llena , fuera más fácil y no cometiera nada que luego se arrepentiría, eso me dejo como WOW uno no arriesga su vida así como así, también me entere que muchas de las bromas y peleas con los Slytherins y Snape era defendiéndome, ya que me decían sangre sucia( por lo que soy hija de muggles) enserió me sorprendió.

Y ustedes dirán pero cual es el problema porque sí, si hay un problema, es que les debo pedir perdón pero soy un poquitín orgullosa "_sólo un poco Lily"_ ay esta bien soy muy orgullosa y no ser como hacer... Remus era el más fácil puesto que éramos algo así como amigos, cuando yo le dije, el solo respondió.

Flash Back  
-Tranquila Lils, sólo quiero saber porque ahora?  
-Pues... Es que me entere de cosas que cambiaron mi forma de pensar.  
-Pero que serían esas cosas... Para qué tu Terca Evans cambiaras de pensar...-dijo el licántropo como en broma... estoy casi segura que sí le digo empezara con un discurso made in Remus  
-... Quetueresunlicantropoyloschicossonanimagos-dije tan rápido que no entendió nada  
-Perdón Lily pero que dijiste?  
-Ay... Que yo se, que eres un lobo y los chicos son animagos ilegales.  
-Este es el momento en el que sales corriendo-dijo con voz deprimente  
-Pero que diablos estas diciendo.. Nunca lo he hecho y ahora menos, crees que soy tan superficial...y además tranquilo yo te cuido el secreto... Promesa de pelirroja- le dije esto último con una sonrisa verdadera  
-Sabes? eres única...- me dijo mientras me abrazaba y luego murmuro  
- Eres algo así como mi mejor amiga, Te quiero mucho Lils  
- yo también Remusin..  
Fin del Flash back

Va uno me quedan tres...Creo que seguiré con Peter al parecer es más fácil que los otros dos...cuando lo vea se lo diré..  
Aaay Merlin... Peter esta entrando a la sala común... Sólo es que lo diga "_Lily por favor que lo pienses, estas pensando no hablando_" bueno, bueno solo es que lo piense y pasa... Vamos Lily tu puedes.  
- Emm Peter?  
-Si Evans?  
-Yo te quiero .. Pedir disculpas por las veces que os trate mal sin ningún motivo- dije con una pequeña sonrisa  
- Esto, claro. Nos vemos-dijo y siguió su camino

Ok, ya va otro... Bueno he mejorado no?.. Ahora van los más duros ... Pero es que como se lo digo a Sirius... Por favor.. El que es,  
Sirius-arrogante-Black, pero yo puedo... O eso creo "_ ay Dios hazlo de una vez_" es verdad mejor lo voy a buscar..  
Después de darle mil vueltas al castillo, ni rastro del estúpido de Black... Donde diablos te metiste?.. Mientras pensaba esto tropecé y escuche con una arrogante voz que decían  
- fíjate por donde caminas- ay que bien lo encontré... Vaya nunca pensé decir eso respecto a Black  
-Aaa Genial... Te tengo que decir algo  
-por Merlin.. Tu? Pelirroja... Bueno me imagino que por fin te diste cuenta de lo guapo que soy y no te resististe a venir a mi.. Pero lo siento Evans no sería capaz de hacerle semejante cosa a James...- y si no lo corto seguiría diciendo estupideces  
- Ja... En tus sueños... Yo solo quería .. Pues.. Ammm  
- habla de una vez...  
- ay que te quiero pedir disculpas por la veces que los traté mal sin razón..  
- bueno... Me sorprende pero.. Claro, sin rencores..  
- ok.. Pero no creas que esto terminará nuestras peleas matutinas..  
- Ni creas pelirroja eso ya es parte de mi vida- me contesto con una sonrisa fanfarrona  
- bueno, entonces Chao  
-Chao

Ok.. Sigue el más difícil.. James.. Ay corazón, porque eres así... Bueno creo que quieren saber porque es el más difícil... Pues sencillo porque el estubo enamorado de mi desde segundo, me pedía citas y yo por miedo a salir lastimada siempre lo rechazaba y cada vez peor, el me gritaba en los pasillos... SALIMOS? o TENEMOS NUESTRO PROPIO EQUIPO DE QUIDDITCH ? Yo siempre respondía cosas como nunca o prefiero salir con el calamar gigante... Pero es más fuerte fue cuando empezamos el colegio este curso ..Llego y me dijo: será la última vez que te lo diga, no te molestare más... Lily, sales conmigo por favor? Yo se los juro que quería responder otra cosa..pero de mi boca solo salió un.. Es que no entiendes Potter nunca..  
Y como dijo, cumplió su palabra van tres meses desde ese día y ni un Hola Evans de su parte... No saben cuanto me duele y cuanto he llorado por eso..lo peor es que yo se que soy la culpable de no tener su amor...

Pero eso va a cambiar de que me llamo Liliam Elizabeth Evans... Pero como..."._vaya Gryffindor_" ok es verdad ... No puedo dejar así..  
Y salí a buscarlo ... Claro, no fue dificil puesto que yo se donde esta.. El campo de Quidditch ... Subí lo más rápido que pude la tribunas y sin pensarlo grite.

-POTTER..- vi que se acerco en su escoba y respondió  
- Que paso?- algo consternado de que yo le esté llamando  
- pu..pu...pu...  
-Diablos... Evans habla  
- ok- respire profundamente y dije  
- no me interrumpas hasta que acabe... Te quiero pedir disculpas por las veces que te trate mal sin ningún motivo ni razón y  
También te quiero dar las gracias por defenderme tantas veces ... Te dije que esperaras- lo calle antes de que empezara hablar  
-porque, se que muchas de las veces que te metiste en problemas fue por mi..mmm ok esta es la parte más dura... James- abrió tanto los ojos cuando le dije por su nombre, que pensé que se le iban a salir  
- yo se, que es muy tarde pero Te amo... Bien lo dije.. TE AMO- dije lo último gritando  
El se quedo algo así como en shock ... Y de un momento a otro lo sentí cerca mío ... Cerca de mis labios, estaba tan cerca de sus labios.. Diablos esos labios que me mantienen despierta...Tan cerca.. Cuando me percato que habla  
- .. Por Merlin, Pelirroja pensé que nunca te escucharía decirme eso... No .. Para nada, aún no es tarde mi princesita ... Yo también te amo...- susurro esto para luego unir nuestros labios en un tierno pero significativo beso... Cuando el aire se acabó junto nuestras frentes  
-perdón por no ser capaz de haberlo dicho antes...  
-shhh calla pelirroja... No importa mi Lils... No importa  
-pero..- y me callo con otro beso...y luego otro y otro ... Creo que entendieron, nos besamos mucho... Hasta qué llegaron los chicos y Canuto grito  
- busquen una habitación- yo me sonroje hasta más no poder... Pero a james le pareció muy gracioso y me volvió a besar..para luego decir  
- ahora... Porfin quieres ser mi novia princesita?  
-mmm nose... Jimmy..sólo si tu quieres todavía tener nuestro propio equipo de quidditch... Jajajajjajajaj mentiras... Si si quiero... Claro que quiero mi vida... - termine besando a MI NOVIO " _por fin_" si por fin me dije ami misma..

Bueno Termine ... Espero les haya gustado...

No me tiren tomates, por favor.


End file.
